


Together in pieces

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Scott, Hospitals, M/M, Mature Stiles, Mpreg, One Shot, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sexual Abuse, unforgiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ,the alpha of Beacon hills rescues Isaac Lahey from his abusive father with his brother Scott.They bring him home and everything is normal,until one day they get to know what really happened with Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in pieces

**Author's Note:**

> It's a scenario that came to my mind ,when I watched season 2.

"Stiles.....wait ",Scott grabbed a tree and stopped panting and looking down.

"Come on...we still have two miles to go.",Stiles tapped on his shoulder.

"No way ....m too tired,plus this is not our usual track.We don't come to these part of the woods.....what if I get lost?",Scott looked at him with his sad puppy eyes.

"Drama queen....you are a wolf,you can't get lost...even if you do ,I am your alpha and I can find you anywhere....now stop making excuses and run.",Stiles started moving forward when they heard a shrill scream.

"Did you hear that?",Stiles looked at Scott,who nodded anxiously.

Both of them started running in the direction of the scream.They reached a small house.Scott suddenly stopped by the waves of fear coming from the house,but Stiles kept running.They reached the door and Stiles kicked it open.The screams were coming from the basement.They ran down the stairs and the scene before them was horrifying.

A boy was screaming on the ground,with his eyes shut and one hand locked with chains to a wooden beam.His wrist was bloody due to his constant struggle to get free.An older man was holding a handsaw high in the air.Stiles out of reflex,jumped at the man and Scott quickly disengaged the wire of handsaw.The boy was still screaming without opening his eyes,unaware of the two.The older man hit Stiles with the blade of the chainsaw,leaving a gash on his chest.Scott saw the blood and growled at him,gripping his neck and the man's eyes widened after seeing his eyes.He kicked Scott in the ribs and grabbed an iron rod and swung it on Scott's head.He turned to Stiles,but couldn't move when he saw Stiles' wound slowly healing in front of his eyes.Scott rushed to the the boy and shook him to open his eyes.The boy looked at Scott and and buried his face in his chest as if pleading for protection.

Stiles looked at his chest and then at the mad man,who was still staring.

"What the hell are you...?",he yelled.

Stiles without even wasting a second slashed his throat and held his limp body in his arms.He was still staring at him in horror,maybe looking for an answer.The boy suddenly grew silent after seeing the whole thing.His big blue eyes were not even blinking.

"Hey,are you okay?",Scott asked eagerly,the silence was worrying him.

Stiles came and freed his hand from the chains and Scott kept on rubbing his back.

"Who was he?Where is your family?",Stiles asked him,but he was still looking at the lifeless body before him.

"Where is your mom?",Scott asked again.

"......Dead.",he answered in a volume that if they weren't wolves ,they wouldn't have heard it.

"What about your dad?",Stiles asked after exchanging a pitiful look with Scott.

"..........You just killed him.",he replied,moving his eyes from the body to Stiles.

Stiles gaped at those words and Scott put his hand on his mouth.The attacker,whom they killed was actually this boy's father.

"He was your dad?",Stiles tried to reconfirm,and the boy nodded.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other,what kind of father tries to kill his son,what if they misinterpreted the situation,both of them were confused.One of the reason for their confusion was that the boy wasn't accusing them for killing his dad.He was silent......awfully silent.Scott can feel the fear disappearing in the air,and fatigue filling it instead.

"What's your name?",Stiles broke the silence.

"I.....Isaac..."

"Isaac,did your dad....I mean ...did he use to beat you?",Scott asked.

Isaac nodded,eyes still lifeless with no remorse for his father.

"What happened?",Stiles asked in an alpha dominant voice.He was scared that he had exposed his true identity.But Isaac didn't even pay attention to their transformations.Maybe ,his father was a bigger monster than a real life werewolf.

"He ......He was.....",Isaac swallowed and tried to breath....he looked at Scott, who blinked his eyes to assure that he is safe.

"He was trying to kill me....",he said in a low tone.

"Why...?",Stiles anger was now returning,he looked at the corpse of Isaac's father and re-examined for any sign of life,to confirm that earth is relieved from the weight of this evil soul.

"I ...I don't know.....he used to beat me but ......but three days ago ....h..he got drunk and locked me in the freezer......I shouted and cried but he didn't open.I heard him ......I heard him say that he wants me to die in this box...so that I can't make his life miserable anymore......I thought it was the alcohol talking but he left me locked for two days....",Isaac's breathing was becoming struggled and his chest was heaving.Stiles slightly moved his eyes to Scott and Scott started to take away the pain slowly.Isaac relaxed a little and continued.

"He came in the basement today and opened the freezer....he took me out and cursed me that I didn't die of starvation....then he locked me with chain and ......and......an...he...",Isaac started crying and Scott pulled him in his embrace,crying with him.A moment ago,Scott and Stiles were guilty of killing his father,now they are furious that his father got to his end in a very easy way.He should have suffered......he should have suffered a lot........

"Scott.....we are taking him home.",Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked at Isaac,who didn't seem to give any decision on his own in this situation.

* * *

 

"I always knew that their's something wrong with Lahey,poor kid.....but you shouldn't have killed him Stiles.",Sheriff Stillinski was talking to Stiles at home.

Melissa and Sheriff got married a year ago making Scott and Stiles brothers,not that they weren't before.When Stiles became a werewolf three years ago,Scott helped him in every step.Peter, the psychotic alpha who bit Stiles ,tried to kill Scott when he refused to be the part of his pack.Scott was left injured  and Stiles killed Peter in anger.Luckily,instead of dying ,Scott survived the bite and got turned.

"What was I supposed to do then?Watch Isaac die?",stiles replied.

"He is fine...there are some bruises on his wrist and he is weak,but he will be okay.",Melissa came to them.

Things went on pretty fast after that.Scott insisted Melissa and John to take Isaac's custody who was just seventeen.Stiles supported as Isaac saw them getting transformed so it's better to keep him near.Scott on the other hand,genuinely cared for the boy and tried his best to make him normal.Isaac was a silent person.He barely talked to anyone except Melissa......sometimes Scott too.Others didn't mind,they took it as a part of emotional trauma he suffered all his childhood.

Two months later,Scott,Isaac and Stiles had made a little progress.Scott and Isaac went to school together in Stiles' jeep.Isaac started participating a little in the dinner conversations.He volunteered himself to work at a local veterinary clinic,where Scott worked as a trainee.He still has nightmares from his past,but Scott is always there to help him.Stiles taught him about his jeep engine and helps him with his chemistry homework.But Isaac still doesn't talk about his past.......his days in the freezer.........about his family .....or about his dad.......not that Stiles wants him to..........he can't imagine a father so cruel and inhuman to his own innocent son...........he was his only family left........he should have protected him from everything......that's what fathers are supposed to do......

Scott and Isaac were working at vet's clinic one day.Doc sent them to bring some stuff for dogs.When both of them reached the storage,which was actually in the basement,Isaac stopped at the entrance door and started shaking,when Scott turned,he saw that Isaac is not following him down.Understanding the situation ,he went in alone three times to get all the dog food out of the basement.

"I am sorry.",Isaac said looking down.

"No problem.",Scott said with an adorable smile which made Isaac a little relieved.

That night,Scott and Isaac went to their bed and Scott asked him,"you know....you can talk to me right."

"Huh.....?",Isaac's eyebrows got tensed and Scott got the hint that he has to handle it very carefully.

"About your dad.......you never talked.....you need to talk Isaac.....you can't keep all of it buried inside you.....it is dangerous.",Scott tried to convince him.

Isaac remained silent which felt like a lifetime to Scott.His eyes were again still.His lips were shaking when he finally opened his mouth.

"I don't want to remember anything about him.......I don't wanna talk about him......you wanna know why?",Isaac was still looking at the ground.

"Why?",Scott blurted out.

"Because ,I don't want to lose you......or Melissa ......or Stiles ......or John...I don't want to lose any of you.",Isaac said in a whisper.

"You are not gonna lose us by telling the truth Isaac.....we know it's not your fault.",Scott rested his hands on his shoulders.

"You don't know.......I don't want you to know.......you will hate me......I don't want you to hate me.........after a long time I really want to live my life......believe me ,I lost every hope when you guys came out of nowhere and saved me.....it was like a fairy tale........I feel like I am a part of this family now......I don't want to ruin it.....I just don't..."

Scott's eyes were filled with tears.He wanted to say that he is a part of their family and they will never hate him........but he decided that he pushed him enough today....maybe next time when he will ask.....Isaac will be ready.

* * *

 

"Hey.......not practicing today?",Scott asked Isaac who was sitting on the bench.

"Ahm.....m not feeling well.",Isaac replied.

"What's wrong?",Scott sat close to him and asked.

"Nothing.....my stomach is hurting.",Isaac smiled.

"Are you sure?Should I call mom?",Scott became a little worried. 

"Uh no.....I will be ok...it's just a little pain.I am going home to rest.",Isaac assured Scott.

"Take care and call me if you need anything.",Scott said and Isaac left with his bag.

* * *

 

"Where is Isaac?",Stiles asked sitting in his jeep.

"He wasn't feeling well,went home early.",Scott replied and both of them headed home.

"Isaac....",Scott called him but got no response.He looked at Stiles in worry.

They rushed upstairs and opened the door of his room.Isaac was lying on his bed.His face was sweaty and he was slowly writhing and moaning in pain.

"Oh my god....Isaac",Scott took him in his arms and Isaac clenched the bed sheet due to the pain.

Stiles immediately checked Isaac's temperature which was normal and took away some of his pain.

"Isaac,where does it hurt?",Stiles asked him taking his face in his hands.

"Ahhh ......here..",Isaac touched the left side of his abdomen and started fidgeting.

"It hurts..........it hurts Scott.",Isaac again closed his eyes.

Stiles lifted his t-shirt and felt his stomach by his hands.

"There is a swelling on his stomach.",he said to Scott.

"There wasn't in the morning.",Scott replied on the verge of tears.

"Call Mom......now.",Stiles lifted Isaac in his arms and took him to the jeep.

* * *

It's been two hours since, they brought Isaac to the Beacon hills memorial hospital.His situation became even worse in the jeep.He vomitted blood  and was in and out of consciousness because of the pain.Melissa was assisting in a surgery,so another nurse admitted him hurrily and then doctors decided to do some surgery which both of them didn't understand.They called Sheriff to fix the formalities and there wasn't any news after that........ they have been waiting and waiting.

"What happened?",Melissa nearly ripped off her mask.She just came out of the surgery and received countless messages of three of them.

Scott hugged her tight and started to cry.She just kept looking at John and Stiles.

"Isaac is in surgery."John said in a low voice.

"We don't know what happened,he said he was having stomach ache and then it got worse and he started puking blood....."Stiles told Melissa and she put both of her hands on her mouth in terror.

Another hour passed.Scott was sitting on the waiting bench,his head on Stiles' shoulder.Stiles had his one arm wrapped around him.Melissa was trying her best to keep them from worrying but her boys were wolves who can hear her lies.John comforted her and tried to keep her calm.

"Melissa......John......can I talk to you please?",the doctor came out of the operation theater and took them both in his office.John looked at the boys and then started walking to the office,knowing that the boys will hear it anyway.

"How is he now?What happened to him?",Melissa asked crying.

"Melissa,we have tried our best to stable him.His spleen ruptured and his stomach was filled with blood.",doctor explained and Scott clutched Stiles' hand in worry.

"We have removed the spleen to avoid any further damage but we were not able to save the baby.......I am very sorry.",Melissa and John looked at each other wide eyed.

Scott felt like he was going to have a panic attack.He gasped and Stiles took it as an alarm.He forcefully pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

"What are you talking about?He.....he was pregnant?",John asked in horror.

"Yes....two and a half months......I don't want to give you any false hopes.He has lost a lot of blood.We can't say anything before 48 hours.",doctor replied.

Scott felt his blood boiling.......that was the reason he didn't wanna talk....that was the truth he didn't wanna remember.........he didn't want Scott to know that his father abused him not only physically, but also sexually............he wanted to forget everything that happened with him...........Scott felt his screams echoing in his ears again and again..........he didn't want to imagine the hurt he felt ,when his father touched him for the first time,taking away all of his innocence,all his childhood and leaving him broken and hollow.

Stiles shushed him,tears running on his cheeks.He heard that the world is cruel before....today he witnessed it.

"Hey.....you need to be strong okay......for him",Stiles shook Scott and looked into his eyes.

"He is dying Stiles.......I can feel it....I know you can too.",Scott said wiping his tears.

Stiles immediately got the idea Scott wanted to convey.

"I can't do this.....we don't know if he even wants that......what his condition is right now....he may not survive the bite.",Stiles said.

"I know.......I know,he is weak.....but he had fought and he is still fighting Stiles......I don't know if he wants the bite or not........but I do know that he wants to live.....he wants to live a life with us......he wants to be a part of us..........he maybe broken in pieces,but he wants to be whole again..........please Stiles.......please......",Scott kept on crying and Stiles closed his eyes.

At night,when there were very few people left in the hospital,they went in Isaac's room.Stiles was shivering a little,thinking about the consequences.

"Scott...",Isaac said in a whimpered voice.Scott put his hand on his forehead and started to rub slowly with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry....I ...uh...I didn't know.......",Isaac was apologizing for the hideous crimes which he didn't do.

"Shhhhh .....it's okay.....it's gonna be okay......",Scott kept on moving his hands on his forehead and brushing his curls.

"He .....uh...he.....forced me....I ..uh ...I uh didn't ",Scott wiped his tears.

"I know....you don't have to say it........just go to sleep ...okay.....and I promise ...when you'll wake up......we will be here ....",Scott said putting his fingers on Isaac's lips.Isaac looked at Stiles,who nodded to assure him that they are all here for him.

Isaac gave out a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly.Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles came forward.He pushed the hospital gown aside from his shoulder and glared his red eyes.Isaac felt a sharp pain and he opened his eyes at once...............he tried to scream,but he had no strength........Scott took his face into his hands and said,"It's okay......trust me....don't fight it......I promise you'll be okay."

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles were asleep on the ground outside Isaac's room.

"Hey boys.",Melissa woke them up.

"Mom....Isaac?",Scott asked in a hurry and without even waiting for the response,he ran inside.Stiles and Melissa followed him.

"Isaac",he was still asleep and in the same way they left him last night.Scott's heart fell at the sight,thinking about thousands of worst possibilities,but Isaac opened his eyes.

"Hey ....",Isaac said

"Are you okay?",Stiles asked.

"Of course he is okay after what both of you did last night.",Melissa said.

"Aaannnn.........we....uh...",Stiles tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Do you how difficult it was to actually explain everyone how he healed overnight?You two are grounded for a week.",Melissa said,but Scott and Stiles hugged her from front and back sandwiching her in between.

"I am proud of you boys...",she left the room.

"Thank you....",Scott held Stiles' hand,who smiled and looked at Isaac and said,"Tell him....." and left the room.

"Tell me what?",he sat close to Isaac.

"That ........that I love you....",a wide smile escaped Scott's lips and he immediately kissed him.

"Wait.....how did he know?",he asked.

"He is our Alpha.......he knows.....",Isaac said smiling.Scott chuckled and embraced him in a hug.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
